Electronic mail (“E-mail”) allows people to communicate with others around the world using the Internet. The growth of the Internet has resulted in an increased amount of “spam” or “junk” e-mail. Spam and junk e-mail includes unsolicited and/or unwelcome e-mail that is sent to Internet users.